


Cracky Fang Parallels | Claws and Paws

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [9]
Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Cat, Cats, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Merged Castle, Merged Timelines, PAWS, Transmogrification, Transmogrified, alternative universe, castle - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, it happened. Everyone inside of the castle got turned into cats.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Claws and Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



There was something strange going on in the castle, there was no doubt about that. Trevor had woken from a rather long nap and had discovered that there had been some strange transmogrification during his nap. In fact, he had woken up in the body of a pure white cat, with long fur and, from what he could glimpse in the mirror, bright yellow eyes. Trevor had pawed at the mirror a little and then sighed inwardly, asking himself if this was some strange dream or rather just a trip on some kind of drug he had accidentally ingested with the blood of a recent victim. But then again, it usually wouldn’t take so long to kick in, if it really had been a drug. But then again, there was something strangely calming about being a cat. It was an opportunity to go around the castle without being stopped by some openings being much too small.

But then again, he wondered if Alucard was experiencing the same trouble with what had happened. He had the sinking feeling that not only he had been a victim of the feline fluffing going on everywhere. Trevor meowed (much to his dismay, since he had wanted to call out, not meow), calling for his mate. Well, friend. Mate? Friend with benefits? It was just strange to think about it like that. But he really just needed to find the other, and if it turned out to be even more fur that way, then he knew that it wasn’t just him who had ended up as a cat.

Then again, the result that presented itself to him had been entirely unexpected. Not only that there were the transmogrified dhampir and vampires, but also more cats of people Trevor didn’t recognize. Alucard had turned into a sandy-coloured cat, Gabriel was a rather big Russian Blue (complete with the floppy ears), and Dracula was pretty much the furriest black beast Trevor had ever seen. It was like looking at a small panther, which was scary in its own right. But then again, there was something strangely funny about this whole situation.

Then there was a slender white cat, which Alucard introduced as Juste Belmont. Their telepathy, thankfully, still worked, which made it easier to communicate, or rather possible in the first place. Juste seemed to have a strange fascination with furniture, which was odd to behold, and something Trevor could only snicker about, which came out in a strange melodic meowing. Juste gave him a sort of pissed glare, but that was about it.

Then there was a pair of brown-coated cats, both of them looking like they had gotten into a couple of fights, and in the course had beaten up a couple of poor dogs. Those were Richter and Trevor Belmont (Trevor found that one particularly strange), who both apparently, like Juste, came from the timeline Alucard was from. Trevor nodded slowly to himself, and gave Trevor Belmont a very long, very confused stare. Which was returned with a glare that made his tail bristle.

There were some more, but Trevor was more interested in getting Alucard to come with him and curl up with him. They batted at one another lazily, but there wasn’t really more to do. Hunting mice was out of the question for Trevor, since he found the thought rather unappealing, contrary to taking a nice long nap, cuddled up together and enjoying how warm their fur was. This was strange, very strange indeed, but then again, Trevor didn’t want to ask himself how it had all ended up like this, and there was nothing to say against it.

But then again, it would have been nice to know how the Hell they all had ended up as cats. There had to be some very powerful magic operating in the background, but then again, there was nothing in the castle that had suggested such a presence being at work. With their close ties to the castle, Trevor was sure that either him or Alucard, or their fathers should have senses something off, if there had been anything to be suspicious about. There was something strange going on indeed, but until they found out what it was, they could just as well take a nap and enjoy the fact that they had not been turned into frogs instead…


End file.
